In the construction and repair of pitched roofs, as are commonly found on residential buildings, the workers must have some type of support device to support them and ensure their safety as they move about the roof surface. For work on a conventional pitched roof having fiberglass shingles, for example, the common practice among roofers is to nail a 2".times.4" board to the roof to act as a foothold. Such a support is simple and easy to install and remove. However, the range of movement of the worker is limited by the length of the board, and the 2 inch width of the board provides only a limited area for supporting the worker. Thus, if the worker makes even a small misstep, he might slip and fall from the roof. Additionally, driving nails through the roof to secure the boards creates holes therein that allow moisture to leak through the roof once the boards are removed. In the cases of slate or tile roofs, nails cannot be used as a securing means.
Scaffolding systems have been developed for supporting workers on the sloped surfaces of pitched roofs without puncture damage to the shingles or roof. Examples of such conventional scaffolding systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,398,620 of Townsend, 4,860,518 of Kingham, and 4,972,922 of Levine. As illustrated in these patents, conventional prior art scaffolding systems typically include a platform or ladder supported by hooks or angle irons that hook over the peak of the roof and engage the roof cap. The problem with such systems is that they concentrate a large pulling force in a small area directly on the roof cap. The combined weight of the scaffolding, materials, and workers pulls on the roof cap, which can result in shingles being pulled free or the roof structure itself being damaged. Also, certain types of roofing materials such as tile and slate are not able to withstand readily the high stresses resulting from the concentrated weight of these scaffolding systems and, consequently, are likely to crack or break under the stresses. As a result, this conventional scaffolding frequently cannot be used to work on slate or tile roofs, or other roofs made of similar materials. On the other hand, where the apparatus is designed to prevent damage to the roof cap, the force distribution can be such that the scaffolding may, under certain conditions, actually lift away from the roof, with potentially dangerous consequences.
Additionally, the freedom of movement of the worker over the roof surface is limited by the size of the scaffolding and its position on the roof surface. Thus, to move to the next area of the roof, the workers must stop working and move the scaffold platform to a new location, and, if a ladder is in use, must physically pick up and move the ladder to a new location. Such a relocation of the scaffolding is often difficult and dangerous to perform, since these prior art scaffolding systems are bulky and heavy and the workers are on a slanted surface well above the ground, which makes it extremely difficult to pick up, move, and install the scaffolding about the roof surface. Also, if the worker does not properly secure the hooks of the scaffolding in place, after moving it to a new location, there is a danger that the weight of the scaffolding, for instance, will pull the supporting hooks free, causing the scaffolding to shift or even fall from the roof.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a support system for supporting and enabling freedom of safe movement of workers over the sloped surfaces of a pitched roof which does not engage or pull on the cap of the roof so as to avoid damage thereto, and wherein the system is easy to install and relocate over the roof.